Aufstandsausrüstung
|baseid = |varianten = Erweiterte Aufstandsausrüstung Elite-Aufstandsausrüstung |itemname2 = Aufstandsausrüstung-Elitehelm |sw2 = 4 |tp2 = 75 |effekte2 = Wahrnehmung + 1 Sneak sight |gewicht2 = 6 |wert2 = 800 |reparatur2 = Erweiterter Aufstandsausrüstung-Elitehelm Aufstandsausrüstung-Elitehelm Schwere Kopfbedeckung |baseid2 = |varianten2 = Erweiterter Aufstandsausrüstung-Elitehelm Aufstandsausrüstung-Elitehelm |fußzeile = 180px }} Die Aufstandsausrüstung ist ein Teil der Rüstung in Fallout: New Vegas. Charakteristiken Die Aufstandsausrüstung und der passende Aufstandsausrüstungshelm sind Teile der Rüstung im Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Lonesome Road. Hintergrund The riot gear is a newer version of the L.A.P.D. riot armor bearing a greener color, with a matching new model of the military helmet with built-in low light optics, a combination IR/white light lamp and gas mask, and a small spike protruding from the tip of it. The brown duster has two pouches on each sleeve and two green arm bands. Unlike the standard ranger combat armor, this set has brown military pants and brown boots. This armor was used by the special pre-War riot control officers in the Divide, under the supervision of the 11th Armored Cavalry Regiment wearing a recognizable helmet and a more advanced riot armor. They were charged in riot control operations in the Divide against the entire local hippie community that protested outside Hopeville against the ongoing Sino-American War. Charakteristiken The helmet gives the "Red Eye" effect, which gives low visibility sight while in sneaking between 6:00PM to 6:00AM or while indoors. This will toggle from on to off upon leaving sneak mode. Fundorte * Die Kluft - You can buy the riot gear from any commissary terminal. * Hopeville-Waffenhaus - There are two sets of the armor; one in poor condition found inside a normal locker, and another that is in near perfect condition in an adjacent locker, requiring a Lockpick skill of 100 to unlock. * Ashton Raketensilo - behind a locked door requiring a Lockpick skill of 50 in a locker on the right. vergleich Infos * This set's helmet lens have a stronger glow in the dark than the other riot gear helmets. * Unlike other unique non-faction ranger armor, this gear is unlimited and can be bought anywhere in the Divide. * The female version of the riot gear set has no significant differences from the male version, except for the waist's more defined hourglass shape. * Playing Caravan while the sneak sight is activated may make it difficult to see the cards. * The riot gear helmet, like its improved variants, is considered "Heavy" apparel. All other helmets, even power armor helmets, are classified as "light", thus it can only be repaired with other copies of itself even with the Jury Rigging perk. * The sneak sight will turn the walls of the Camp Guardian caves blue instead of sepia. * Although this armor bears extreme resemblance to NCR Ranger combat armor, and is worn by NCR riot control officers, this armor does not affiliate you with NCR. * The helmet can be worn over the 1st Recon beret; the red of the beret will be slightly visible. *The riot gear's effect are named "Riot Geared" and the helmet's "Red Eye" Bugs * All versions of riot gear helmets and their variants are flagged specifically as "hair", so you can still wear hats or berets with them. * Occasionally, when wearing the Riot Gear, the shoulder coverings may become tinted red. No other part of the armor is affected. en:Riot gear es:Equipo antidisturbios ru:Полицейская броня Kategorie:Lonesome Road Rüstung und Kleidung